Death on the Enterprise
by cillian4
Summary: Someone has been killed aboard the Enterprise and Archer is determine to find the murder.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Death on the Enterprise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story I am only borrowing them for fun so don't sue me. Please review.  
  
Chapter One Not on my Ship  
  
"What happen to her?" Archer said.  
  
"It appears she been murder" Phlox replied.  
  
"How did it happen who did this to her?" he said peering down at the lifeless body of Corporal Amanda Cole.  
  
"How I can tell you but as to who did it that I can't tell you."  
  
"Alright then how" Archer said becoming a little annoyed with Phlox not getting to the point.  
  
"She was strangled. Time of death, 04:22".  
  
"It was Major Hayes who found the body He said she was suppose to report for drill at 08:00 when she didn't show up two hour later he went to her quarters and found her dead ."  
  
"I want to talk to him myself." Archer let out a sigh he had seen so much of death lately with the Xindi ravage of Earth but somehow he never though he would see this blatant act of murder on his ship.  
  
"She was so young and full of life now she gone I have to notify the staff" Archer said sadly.  
  
"You might want to tell Commander Tucker first I believe he and the Lieutenant where friends."  
  
"Tucker oh God no! I forgot he like her didn't he."  
  
"Yes, it would seem so"  
  
"I call a meeting with the senior staff after I talk to Tucker I will inform them there been a murder but no one else is to know is that clear. Phlox nodded in agreement. Archer shook his head sadly as he turn away from the dead Lieutenant who was now lying cold on a lab table he couldn't help but remember how beautiful and strong she was. The murderer must have been powerful to have taken her down angry he walk toward the door lost in his thought.  
  
"Captain" he didn't hear Phlox call after him all he could think about was someone wasn't going to get away with it not as long as he was the Captain of the Enterprise.  
  
Please review any comment on how I can improve or any idea will be appreciate. 


	2. The Journal

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story I am just borrowing them for fun so don't sue me. Please review.  
  
Chapter Two- the Journal  
  
"Cap'n you wanted to see me" Trip said smiling at him but the smile fades away as he watch the grim look on Archer's face.  
  
"Yes, sit down please" He said gently point to a nearby chair.  
  
"If it alright with you I rather stand," Trip said, standing rigid in front of Archer desk as he prepares for the worst.  
  
"Alright then" Archer let out a sigh he wanted to make this situation as painless as possible for the younger man but he had job to do and questions that need to be ask. Archer stood up and walks to front of his desk to where Trip was standing.  
  
"I am sorry Trip I have some bad news... Amanda Cole has been found murder in her quarters." Archer watches the expression on Trip's face He was not surprise to see the shock then turn to angrier on his friend face but the hint of guilt did surprise him and for a moment neither man spoke a word.  
  
"Do you know who did this." Trip said angry breaking the silence.  
  
"Not yet but Amanda kept a journal I have it on my desk I been reading it for about fifteen minute now and from what I read I want you know she thought highly of you." He added.  
  
Trip expression softens for a moment "I feel the same way about her."  
  
Archer hesitates to ask his next question. "Do you have any idea why she would have your name and T'Pol beside your scratch out.  
  
"No, Sir I ... I don't no" Trip stammered the color in his cheeks redden as he suddenly look down at the floor Archer frown he hate to ask this.  
  
"Was Amanda having trouble with T'Pol or anyone that you know of Trip said nothing but continue looking down at the floor "Trip it important that you tell me" Archer asks.  
  
"No not to me" Trip said unable to meet Archer's gaze.  
  
"Are you sure Trip I get the feeling you are holding something back" Archer persist.  
  
"I don't know anyone who do this to her Cap'n if I did I be after the son- of-bitch myself" He said suddenly glaring at Archer who was surprises by Trip violent outburst.  
  
"Trip, I know how you feel but violence isn't going to solve anything."  
  
"How could you know how I feel you didn't lose your sister and now Amanda has been taken from me."  
  
"I am sorry, Trip." Archer said sympathetic. He tries to put his hand on Trip shoulder but Trip move away Archer felt hurt and reject by his friend but he decide to ignore his feeling and concentrate on getting to what was bothering Trip.  
  
"You right Trip I don't know what you going through but as your friend I am here if you need me."  
  
"I know you're Cap'n I'm sorry for what I said it just been rough couple month I think I just need to be alone for while "  
  
Archer want to question Trip more he knew Trip was holding something back but he didn't want to keep harping on it not with Trip in so much pain.  
  
"Alright if you can think of anything my door always open to you and I am sorry."  
  
"Thank you" Trip said sadly. After Trip, left Archer stood motionless for a moment. He made a silence vow to himself he catches this killer. He settles down in his chair to begin reading the journal when the doorbell rang. "Come in." no one answer to his call instead it kept ringing annoyed Archer got up from his chair still holding the journal in his hand as the door open he was met by a blast of light hitting him in his chest and throwing him hard against the wall as he slumps down on the floor and the darkness began to overtake him the last thing he remember was someone in mask coming toward him and then went black.  
  
Okay that it for now please reviews your comment help me. 


End file.
